1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to screws and, particularly, to a captive screw.
2. Description of the Related Art
A commonly used captive screw includes a threaded post, a screw head formed on an end of the threaded post and a spring sleeved on the threaded post. One end of the spring is fixed on the screw head. The captive screw can be used for fixing a front plate to a main body of an electronic device. The front plate defines a mounting hole; the main body defines a threaded hole corresponding to the threaded post. The threaded post is passed through the mounting hole, and received in the threaded hole. One end of the spring resists the screw head and the other end resists the front plate, thereby locking the front plate onto the main body.
However, when the electronic device is exposed to the elements, water and dust may acquire access inside the gap between the threaded post and a side surface of the mounting hole or a side surface of the threaded hole, leading to deterioration of the threaded post, thereby presenting difficulty when the front plate is to be detached from the main body.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.